Perfect
by iheartronweasley
Summary: Hermiones life is too perfect...


Hey guys this is an angsty story.hope you like it.if you don't like suicide and stuff like that then don't read it. ONE SHOT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was depressed...for no reason at all. She had the perfect parents, perfect grades, perfect friends, and she attended the perfect school. What was wrong with her? Was everything just too perfect? Depressed Hermione sat in her bed late one December night, just staring at the ceiling. 'It is too late to change my life, I'm already in to deep' she thought to herself as a tear slid down her cheek. Hermione needed a change in her life, but only if she could. If Hermione changed any aspect of her life, everyone would be disappointed in her, they wouldn't love her. "Tonight," Hermione started, "I'm going to change my life forever."  
  
Hermione got up from her four poster bed and walked to the bathroom. In a small hidden compartment Hermione pulled out a long silver knife, with encrusted jewels, and the name Draco Malfoy engraved in it. Hermione had stolen it from the prefects bathroom in a small hidden cabinet..it indeed did belong to Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. His dry blood stained the almost perfect knife. "At least Malfoy is good for something." She spoke aloud.  
  
Hermione turned the faucet of the shower on and stepped into the cold water, with her small white lace nightdress. She sat in the corner of the shower, while letting the waterfall onto her body and the tears flow from her eyes freely. She brought the knife to her thigh and began to slice her leg gently. Only little blood trickled down...she decided to cut deeper...the blood flowed more freely now. After she sliced her left thigh she moved to her right, the blood flowed down her leg like a tiny waterfall. When her thighs were complete she moved to her arms. She sliced them up and down until the entire flesh of her arms were covered in crimson red.  
  
She immediately stood up, thinking she had not a lot of time. She ran from the shower that was still running cold and ran through the common. She ran out of the portrait hole and down the hall. She didn't know exactly where she was going to go, but she kept going up. She ran up many stairs each time losing more and more energy. The blood was leaving a trail behind her as she ran closer to her destination 'the astronomy tower' she thought was a good place to finish off her perfect life. Then BAM.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on? Who just knocked into me?" Came a voice that was familiar to Hermione, "Oh it is only you, you dirty little MudBlood!" Malfoy spat.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She just stared up at him, like her was a detour on her route to happiness. She got up slowly and dropped the knife in front of Draco, "Thank you." She simply said and started running again.  
  
"What the hell, you took THIS! How dare." but Draco stopped his rambling and looked at the knife it was covered in blood, her blood. "Granger?" and Draco ran after her.  
  
Hermione made it up to the top of the astronomy tower. It was extremely cold, and now it was snowing. She stood up on the ledge and looked out at the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, "I will miss this place." Hermione spoke. She was starting to feel faint, she was slipping into a dark, cruel dream. "This is the perfect ending." Hermione heard footsteps. no one was going to ruin her perfect ending.  
  
"Hermione.wait!" Draco spoke.  
  
Hermione said nothing. But turned to face him.  
  
"What are you doing to your self?" He asked staring her up and down looking at the cuts she had embedded into herself. "Why are you doing this? Everything is perfect for you?"  
  
That is the statement that killed Hermione, "That is why Draco." She stated calmly.  
  
"You are going to kill yourself because everything in your life is perfect?"  
  
"No. Too perfect."  
  
"Listen, Gra.Hermione, you can not kill yourself.you don't deserve to die."  
  
"Thank you Draco, you are good for two things in my life."  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand?"  
  
"No one ever will."  
  
"Please let me try and understand.I can't just leave you here to jump off of this tower.I need to understand."  
  
"Not even I, Draco, understand. And yes, you can leave me here to jump off of this tower. I'm sure you will be grateful to be top student."  
  
"No, Hermione not this way, I want to earn it. Please, don't kill yourself." He pleaded.  
  
Hermione was feeling more faint by the second as she began to speak, she could feel herself fall.  
  
"Hermione! NO!" Draco leaped forward and grabbed her hand as she fell from the tower. He had saved her. Or at least he thought he did. She slipped. She felt so free, she was inches from the ground..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up and stared at the ceiling.she was sweating and breathing heavily. She got up from her bed 'it was only a dream' she thought.  
  
She walked to the showers and grabbed the knife, with Draco Malfoy engraved in it, that she kept hidden. She ran out of the common room and through the portrait hole. She ran down the halls just like in her dream..and there he was Draco Malfoy walking down the hall. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Draco?"  
  
"Granger? What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"To give you this." She handed him the knife, "Thank you."  
  
She turned and walked away. Draco looked at her as though she were mental.  
  
He spoke to her, "Perfect nightdress." He smirked.  
  
"There's three things you are good for in my life." She smiled and walked back to her dorm and went to sleep. 


End file.
